Security Office
Background The Security Office & Armory is a common sight aboard a Imperial I and Imperial II-class Star Destroyer. It houses the ship's 24/7 security monitoring, Quick Reaction Force, & armory. The Security Office & Armory is located one level below the Command Tower's neck of the Star Destroyer and is housed on the second level of the Superstructure, between the Waste Processing & Ejection and the Entertainment Deck. In the event the Star Destroyer is boarded by enemy forces, the Security Office & Armory is located roughly in between the Command Tower and Life Support & Power functions, providing a bastion of defense & security, whereas, to launch a counter-attack or hold off enemy forces from vital functions of the Star Destroyer. The primary difference between the Security Office (SO) and the Bridge Security Station (BSS) is that the SO employs a robust staff to analyze the whole Star Destroyer for general & specific threats around the clock, acting independently of the BSS like a mini-intelligence agency. The BSS acts much like an emergency call center would, responding to threats and emergencies either as their happening or as they are reported and dispatching appropriate resources. Design The entire Security Office & Armory (including the Quick Reaction Force Ready Room) is enclosed in a double shell of Durasteel to protect it against attack and make it a bastion of defense. The Armory itself has an added shell of Titanium both over the Durasteel and under the Durasteel, ensuring both attacks from outside are prevented even more and accidental explosions within the armory are contained within the shell as much as possible to prevent damage to the rest of the Star Destroyer. It should also be noted that all blast doors within the Armory are constructed of double-the-thickness Titanium to ensure maximum protection. Security Office The Security Office (SO), often abbreviated to SOA ('S'ecurity 'O'ffice 'A'rmory), is guarded 24/7 by two Imperial Navy Trooper sentries flanking the exterior of the entrance/exit door, with a hidden holo cam monitoring proceedings outside the main door. The Brig is located next door (to the right) of the Security Office. Entering into the Security Office & Armory, one enters through the most forward dark blast doors. As one enters through the primary blast doors, they are greeted with 8 Imperial Navy Troopers at various stations. The door to the left (light brown) leads to the Quick Reaction Force Ready Room, which is staffed with 18 Imperial Navy Troopers in full combat gear 24/7, able to respond to any threats aboard the Star Destroyer in a moment's notice. The door to the right (light brown) in the Security Office leads to the Armory, which houses two more Imperial Navy Troopers around the clock in the front vestibule room, while 9 more Imperial Navy Troopers work the bottom second level repairing and maintaining weapons. The Security Office houses 12 Imperial Navy Troopers to staff the office 24/7, with a private work desk for the Chief of Security (Senior Staff Officer; 13th personnel) besides the entrance to the Quick Reaction Force Ready Area. Include the quick reaction force and you have a staff of 30 Imperial Navy Troopers (31 including the Chief of Security) available 24/7. Armory The Armory distributes, retrieves, collects, records, and maintains all small-arms weapons aboard the Star Destroyer used by Imperial Navy Troopers and personal sidearms of Imperial Officers. Its primary secure entrance, data processing work, and light repairs is done by two Imperial Navy Troopers in the front vestibule room. The double heavy blast doors separating access to the live weapon storage itself is secured with eye & hand scanners, as well as a keypad activation. All three security measures have to be done, once started, within 30 seconds or the system locks down the blast doors and can only be unlocked by a Senior Staff Officer or Command Officer. A second level of the armory, once inside the live weapon storage, is accessible by a secure-locked door (keypad code & hand print) in the floor, which extends a ladder to a workshop & larger storage facility below for weapons. 9 Imperial Navy Troopers work the workshop tables, repairing, maintaining, testing, and storing weapons for the Star Destroyer. A small firing range is attached to the second level armory for testing. It should be noted that the Trooper Barracks maintains their own maintenance and storage facility for their weaponry, however, both the Armory & Trooper Barracks' computer systems and staff know exactly how many & what type of weapons are aboard the Star Destroyer at all times. Both the Navy Armory and Army Armory are known to work well together and often times assists each other when needed. Quick Reaction Force Ready Room A spacious area, the Quick Reaction Force Ready Room is designed with a 12 hour shift in mind, being ready at a moment's notice, in full combat gear. Along with housing a triple refresher room (through the left double doors)---shared with the Security Office & Armory personnel---and a small kitchen through the same blast doors, the room features a relaxing environment, games, socialization, and a great view of space. Category:Locations aboard the Darkest Night